The present disclosure relates to a wiring structure and a joint box including the wiring structure.
Recently, a plurality of electronic parts have been used for an electrical product or an automobile (vehicle), and many wires are connected to the electronic parts. Thus, a joint box has been proposed, which unifies a wire connection and unifies a power supply.
For example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2009-164632 discloses a joint box using circuit boards, which is configured as follows. A plurality of circuit boards are stacked, each of which is provided with a metal foil wire on a three-dimensionally molded resin plate made of synthetic resin, and pin terminal insertion holes are formed in the stacked circuit boards. A receiving terminal made of metal is attached to a through-hole defining the pin terminal insertion hole of a certain circuit board. A tab provided with the receiving terminal is connected to the metal foil wire of the circuit board. Then, a pin terminal is inserted into the pin terminal insertion hole, and is electrically connected to the metal foil wire of the circuit board through the receiving terminal. The joint box is connected to an electronic circuit unit provided therein or adjacent thereto through the protruding pin terminal.